


the terrible things that happened to you didn’t make you you (you always were)

by orphan_account



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Good+ ending with lisa because it’s what she deserves, Light Angst, but not a lot, except kaufman fuck that bitch lmao, i am not immune to writing short silent hill fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: harry leaves silent hill with lisa, cybil, and his little girl.
Relationships: Harry Mason/Lisa Garland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	the terrible things that happened to you didn’t make you you (you always were)

Lisa had been taking cursory glances at him the whole walk out of Silent Hill. Initially, Harry had ignored it. She was lovely, and he knew she was lovely, but the bundle in his arms was his absolute priority. Harry would not let what happened to Cheryl happen to his second daughter. Still, he felt a pang of guilt as Lisa trailed on behind him. Taking in a heavy breath of cold morning air and turning to look at her, he raised an eyebrow. 

“What is it?” Harry couldn’t help the way the corner of his lip twitched up at the look on Lisa’s face. She let out an ‘oh!’ and gently clapped her hands together. 

“So, what’re you going to name her?” This took Harry by surprise. It must have shown, with the way she started to giggle at him. From his right, Cybil chimed in. 

“What about Cybil?” 

Lisa broke out into a fit of laughter. Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the sound and he shook his head, chuckling quietly so as not to wake the baby held against his chest. He hadn’t considered names in a long time. He’d thought Cheryl would be his only child, and he’d always mourn for her in his heart, but this new child needed a father. Even if she was a copy, a reincarnation, whatever you’d call it— she’d be his little girl, too. Cheryl would have wanted that. 

Lisa and Cybil had gone quiet as he did, eyeing him and one another, likely in concern. Harry brushed his fingers across the soft pink fabric that framed his daughter’s face. The pale shade reminded him of a flower he’d seen a long time ago. 

“Heather.” Harry said finally. “Heather Mason.”

When he looked up, Lisa and Cybil were smiling. Lisa leaned slightly onto him, gazing down at Heather in his arms, and Cybil clapped him hard on his shoulder. 

“It’s a beautiful name, Harry.” Lisa righted herself, her bright blue eyes trailing back up to his. He was glad that she’d stayed. All the words Harry wanted to say to her were on the tip of his tongue, but when she looked at him like this he could barely breathe, let alone speak. It wouldn’t hurt him (nor baby Heather) to open his heart to her. He owed her that much. “Harry?”

“Hey, lovebirds— I found the road back!” Cybil called, now far ahead of them. Harry hadn’t even realized she’d left their sides. He raised a hand in acknowledgment and turned back to Lisa. 

“Lisa—”

“You don’t have to say it.” She smiled, stealing his breath away one more time. “I already know! Now come on, let’s get Heather home. She deserves it. And so do you.”

Lisa ran ahead, her heels clicking against the asphalt as she caught up to Cybil. Harry shook his head, mouth splitting into a grin as he glanced down at Heather; she was fast asleep. Heart tightening at the sight, Harry started off again towards his friends, with a newfound feeling of hope paired with pain of the loss. 

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
